Emmett, ¡Me Cabreaste!
by LostInTwilightWorld
Summary: Emmett regala a Edward y Bella un libro muy especial... ¿Cómo será la reacción de Bella a todo esto? (Humor) One - Shot. (Después de BD).


**Emmett, Me Cabreaste.**

**Resumen: **Emmett regala a Bella y Edward un libro muy especial. One – Shot. (Después de BD).

Ya sabeís, el universo de Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer. Aunque en este fic es de Emmett (ya lo sabréis)…

.

.

Toda la familia Cullen estaba sentada en los sofás del salón de su gran mansión en Forks. De repente Emmett se levantó y miró a su hermano y a su cuñada/hermana, que le devolvieron la mirada extrañados por su comportamiento.

-Eddie, Belly Bells. Me gustaría daros un libro.-Dijo la mole.

-¿Qué es Emmett? Espero que no sea el kamasutra, que te conocemos.- Le advirtió Edward a su hermano favorito.

-No, hombre, no. Ese os lo reservo para cuando tu mujer deje de ser una neófita, no te valla a romper.-Dijo Emmett con su humor característico.

Bella cogió el libro envuelto en papel de regalo que le tendía su hermano y lo abrió.

-¿Crepúsculo? ¿Qué es esto, Emmett?- Preguntó extrañada la neófita.

-Lee la contraportada Bells. _(NA: Por sí no sois unas devora libros como moi, es la parte trasera de los libros. Seguro que sí lo sabríais pero bueno.)_- Dijo Hulk.

Bells dio la vuelta al libro y leyó en voz alta:

-Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura: La primera, Edward es un vampiro.- Bella dejó de leer, asustada por no saber lo que esperar levantó su mirada a la mole de la familia Cullen. –Emmett, ¿me puedes decir qué es esto?-

-Bueno, Belli Bells, simplemente es vuestra historia de amor contada por ti. Lo escribí yo.-Dijo la mole con una nota orgullosa en su voz.

-Claro que sí hermanito.- Dijo Edward sarcástico.- Si dices que lo has escrito tú, ¿por qué viene un nombre de chica cómo autora?- Preguntó el chico de pelo cobrizo con una sonrisa de superioridad a su hermano hulk.

-Edward, y yo pensaba que tú eras el listo. Que desperdicio.- Replicó Emmett.- Es fácil, bro, puse ese nombre para que no notarais que fui yo quien lo escribí.- Emmett terminó su explicación muy orgulloso.

-Bueno, eso da igual.-Cortó Edward molesto.- De todas formas… Emmett, ¿tu desde cuando escribes?- Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Venga Belli Bells, lee.- Dijo la mole ignorando a su hermano.- Ábrelo por la página 27. Es cuando nos ves por primera vez en la cafetería.- Dijo dando saltitos como la duende Alice.

-Vale, tranqui Emmett.-Bella abrió el libro pro la página anteriormente dicha y empezó a leer.- ¿Quiénes son esos? Los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Rosalie es el bellezón rubio con un cuerpo de infarto.-Bella levantó la mirada del libro con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Emmett, se nota que lo has escrito tú.- La Mole sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su hermanita.

-Sigue Belli Bells.-La animó.

- Alice es la duende enana e hiperactiva que ves allí. ¡Me encanta su pelo!- Siguió leyendo Bella el libro cuya explicación estaba dada por Emmett, como si ellos se hubieran conocido por esa época.

-¡Eh! No soy hiperactiva.- Gritó Alice desde el regazo de Jasper en el otro sofá.- ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy!- Empezó a saltar desde su sitio.

-Ya, lo que tú digas duende.- Le dijó su hermano Edward.- Sigue leyendo amor.- Animó a su esposa.

-Jasper es ese rubio con cara de extreñido que ves al lado de la duende.-Bella leyó aguantándose las risas.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Emmett, muy gracioso.- Dijo Jasper irónico.

-Vale, sigo.-Dijo Bella.- Emmett es esa mole de músculos que puede dar miedo pero que es tan tierno como un osito de peluche. Es inteligente, gracioso, guapo, más guapo, más más guapo.- Bella no pudo más y se empezó a reír a carcajadas histéricas.- Emm, te echas demasiadas flores _(Na: Es una expresión utilizada en España para referirse a que te elogias demasiado.)_, te tiras dos páginas enteras diciendo "más más guapo".- Todos los Cullen acabaron por reírse.

-Es la verdad, Belli Bells.- Replicó el osito.- Sigue leyendo, que queda tu marido.

-Vale. -Accedió Bella- El pelo caoba pincho que ves allí solitario es Edward. No sale con nadie y esta amargado, supongo porque es virgen.- Bella dejó de leer y levantó la vista del libro hacia su hermano favorito. A su lado estaba un Edward un poco enojado por lo que viene escrito en ese extraño libro que supuestamente había escrito su hermano.- Emm, dejo de leer. Me niego a decir en voz alta lo que viene escrito sobre Edward.

-Joooo, ¡venga, Bells!- Animó la mole a su más reciente hermana.- Pues si no lo lees, lo tendré que leer yo.- Así que le arrebató el libro a Bella para leer esa parte. Emmett pensó que su hermano iría a por él después, como siempre hace, cuando no se lo espera; así que disfrutará de esta parte a costa de Edward.- Aunque cuentan las leyendas que te puede embarazar de una sola vez, cómo te pasará a ti dentro de un año.- Emm dejó de prestar atención al libro debido a la colleja que le pegó su muy irritado hermano.- ¡¿Qué?! Es verdad.- Se defendió.

-No, no lo es.-Replicó su hermano levantándose del sofá dispuesto a pegar a su gran hermano otra vez.

-¡¿Qué?! Ostras, ¿lo hicisteis más de una vez en la luna de miel?- Gritó Emmett provocando la furia de su hermana.

Esta se levantó de golpe del sofá que compartía con su esposo y chillo a su bro:

-CORRE EMMETT. ¡YA ME CABREASTE!-

Emmett, al ver el cabreo de su cuñada optó por salir corriendo hacia el bosque, con su hermana neófita detrás. En la casa resonó la voz de Jasper, con un mensaje claro dirigido a su hermano:

-¡Págame Emmett! Gano yo la apuesta, cabreaste a Bella.-

Y Emmett que aunque parezca un luchador de boxeo con sus grandes músculos, en el fondo era un cobarde, así que aumentó la velocidad de su carrera. Como si le persiguiera el demonio, aunque una Bella enfadada y neófita no se queda atrás. O si no díselo a Jacob…

_Bueno, que decir. Este es un pequeño One – Shot con intento de humor ya que es el primero que escribo que haga gracia. Y me fijé en Emmett, ya que es el hermano que todos desearíamos tener. _

_¡Nos leemos en otro fic!_

_LOST IN TWILIGHT WORLD…Andrea._


End file.
